I'm sorry my wife
by CharLene Choi
Summary: 'Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau lagi-lagi memberikan kado ulang tahun yang sangat berarti padaku. Terima kasih,'/'Ya Tuhan, semoga kebahagiaan malam ini akan terus berlanjut untuk selamanya,'  Happy Birthday Temari-chan,,, #huwee telat. RnR?


Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, alay, etc…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Dont Like Dont Read.

"Happy Birthday Temari-hime,,,"

* * *

><p><strong>•｡<strong> ⌒ **...****I'm sorry my wife****...** ⌒ **｡•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usia pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari masuk tahun ke-5, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dari Temari akan kehamilannya, sungguh masa-masa yang sulit untuk mereka. Semakin hari semakin tidak ada kecocokan diantara mereka. Keduanya sering bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil, karena Temari kesiangan membangunkan Shikamaru, karena Temari lambat membukakan pagar saat Shikamaru pulang kantor, karena Temari lupa menyiapkan kopi, karena Temari tidak membersihkan papan _shogi_-nya, dan masih banyak hal-hal kecil lainnya. Temari tahu semua perubahan itu karena Shikamaru kecewa dengan dirinya yang tak bisa memberikan keturunan.

Hari ini tanggal 23 Agustus adalah hari ulang tahun Temari. Mereka kembali bertengkar pagi ini karena Temari lagi-lagi kesiangan membangunkan Shikamaru, meski namanya bertengkar, tapi Temari hanya diam saja ketika Shikamaru menggerutu tidak jelas, wanita itu hanya mendengarkan sambil melakukan tugasnya. Karena terlalu kesal, pria itu tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada sang istri, kecupan di dahi istrinya yang biasa dilakukan olehnya setiap bangun tidur di hari ulang tahun sang istri tak mau dilakukannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, tanpa sarapan dan berpamitan lagi, Shikamaru pergi ke kantornya. Temari hanya diam menerima perlakuan suaminya tanpa memberikan protes sedikit pun.

Shikamaru sebenarnya heran pada Temari, ketika mereka pacaran dulu, gadis pirang itu memiliki watak yang keras dan tidak mau kalah dari laki-laki, tapi semenjak menikah, gadis itu berubah drastis, ia menjadi wanita yang pendiam dan penurut. Entahlah, mungkin karena Temari ingin menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuknya. Meski dia bahagia sifat Temari berubah, tapi tetap saja dia kesal karena Temari belum juga bisa memberikan keturunan.

Malam sekitar pukul 07.00, Temari sudah 5 kali menghubungi Shikamaru untuk meminta dirinya segera pulang dan makan malam bersamanya, tentu saja permintaan sang istri tidak dihiraukankannya. Ia lebih baik mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor yang menumpuk daripada harus merayakan ulang tahun istrinya yang selalu membuatnya kesal.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00, pria berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi itu segera merapikan meja kerjanya dan beranjak pulang. Hujan turun sangat deras, sudah larut malam tapi jalanan di Konoha masih saja macet, sudah hampir puluhan kali ia memukul setir mobilnya, dirinya benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh keadaan. Membayangkan pulang dan bertemu dengan Temari, membuatnya semakin kesal. Akhirnya dia sampai juga di rumah pukul 23.00, 2 jam perjalanan ditempuhnya yang biasanya hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk sampai ke rumah.

Karena Temari selalu lambat membukakan pagar dan pintu, ia membawa kunci cadangan. Dilihatnya Temari tertidur di _sofa_ ruang keluarga. Dia berhenti di hadapan sang istri dan memandang wajahnya, _'Dia sungguh cantik,' _batinnya sambil membelai rambut pirang Temari.

Ditaruhnya tas kerjanya di meja, ia jongkok sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari, tangan kanannya menyibak perlahan poni Temari yang sedikit menutupi matanya, ditelitinya wajah sang istri sambil mengusap pipi mulusnya, _'Wanita yang menjalin hubungan denganku selama 7 tahun sejak duduk di bangku SMA yang kini telah kunikahi selama 5 tahun, tetap saja cantik,'_ batinnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Temari, tapi niat itu tak jadi dilakukannya, dia menghela nafasnya perlahan dan meninggalkan Temari, dia ingat kalau ia sedang kesal dengannya.

Shikamaru langsung masuk ke kamar, melepas dasi, kemeja dan kaosnya, hingga menyisakan dadanya yang _six pack_. Ketika ia baru saja hendak membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur, _iris grey_-nya menangkap sebuah benda berwarna coklat tergeletak di meja rias. Ia mengambil benda itu yang ternyata sebuah buku, buku coklat tebal punya Temari. Bertahun-tahun istrinya menulis cerita hidupnya pada buku coklat itu, sejak sebelum menikah, tak pernah Temari mengijinkan dirinya untuk membukanya. Inilah saatnya, ia membuka halaman demi halaman secara acak.

**23 Agustus 2000...  
>Aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuah kado terindah di hari ulang tahunku. Pemuda yang aku cintai menyatakan perasaannya pada pukul 00.00, tepat pergantian usiaku. Dia rela malam-malam datang kerumah, melempari jendela kamarku dengan kerikil kecil sehingga membuatku terbangun, dari atas jendela aku melihat sekumpulan lilin yang membentuk sebuah kata <em>I Love You<em>. Aku sangat bahagia sekali, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa cintaku akan berbalas.**  
><strong>Terima kasih Tuhan atas kado ulang tahun yang spesial dari Mu untukku, meski Shikamaru pemuda yang pemalas tapi aku mencintainya, dia pacar pertamaku yang akan menjadi pacar terakhirku.<strong>

Shikamaru tersenyum, malam itu adalah malam yang merepotkan sekaligus menegangkan baginya. Seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah mau direpotkan oleh makhluk yang namanya perempuan, cukup hanya ibunya. Tapi karena gadis pirang itu dirinya rela melakukan hal konyol seperti itu, yang mana dibilang oleh sekumpulan orang romantis, termasuk Temari.

"Temari yakin sekali kalau aku yang akan menjadi suaminya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Meski dulu Temari termasuk gadis yang tomboy, kasar dan keras kepala, tapi wajah cantiknya membuat para lelaki selalu ingin mendekatinya. Tak dipungkirinya semua _fans_ Temari selalu bisa membuatnya kebakaran jenggot karena kesal. Apalagi setiap dirinya sedang ada _olimpiade_ antar kota, yang terpaksa dirinya harus pergi dan meninggalkan Temari sendirian dengan para _fans_-nya yang tak segan-segan merayunya. Tapi dia masih bisa bersyukur karena Temari hanya mencintai dirinya seorang, gadis itu hanya menanggapi setiap bujuk rayu nan gombal yang dilontarkan padanya dengan satu bogem mentah. Cukup sadis memang, tapi itulah dirinya. Yang masih Shikamaru herankan, sudah banyak yang babak belur tapi tetap saja _fans_-nya terus berdatangan, bikin pusing tujuh keliling.

"Jadi ingat masa lalu yang menggelikan," gumamnya sambil tersenyum geli. Tangannya kembali membuka acak _diary_ coklat itu.

**15 Februari 2005...**  
><strong>Aku menemukan surat ucapan terima kasih untuk Shikamaru atas <em>candle light dinner<em> di hari ulang tahun seorang wanita bernama Tayuya di saku jaketnya. Siapa wanita itu Tuhan?  
>Semoga dia tidak mengkhianati kepercayaan dan cintaku. Aku tak sanggup bila dia meninggalkan aku, aku terlalu mencintainya Tuhan.<strong>

Shikamaru merasakan jantungnya mau berhenti. Tayuya, wanita yang sempat dekat dengannya disaat usia hubungannya dengan Temari telah mencapai 5 tahun. Sebenarnya dia hanya menganggap Tayuya sahabat, tapi gadis berambut merah itu selalu berharap lebih padanya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Tayuya lagi setelah kejadian makan malam itu, dia tidak ingin memberikan harapan hampa pada gadis itu. Dia sungguh tak menduga kalau Temari mengetahui hubungannya dengan Tayuya, dan malah membuat gadis itu salah paham dengannya.

Tangannya kembali membuka acak, melewatkan beberapa lembar kertas diary itu.

**20 Februari 2005...  
>Aku dihampiri wanita bernama Tayuya, ia menghinaku dan mengatakan Shikamaru telah selingkuh dengannya. Rasanya ada yang menusuk-nusuk jantungku, aku tak menyangka Shikamaru tega melakukan itu padaku. Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini.<strong>

_Iris grey_ Shikamaru berkaca-kaca, gadis itu tak pernah mengatakan apapun atau menangis di hadapannya setelah mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Tayuya, apalagi Tayuya mengatakan kalau dia adalah selingkuhannya. Shikamaru tahu Tayuya, gadis itu pasti telah membuat hati Temari sangat terluka dengan kata-kata tajam yang keluar dari mulutnya. Nafasnya sesak, tak mampu membayangkan apa yang Temari rasakan saat itu. Ia tak menyangka Tayuya akan sakit hati dengannya sampai-sampai berbuat ulah seperti itu.

**Bruk...**

Ia meninju meja rias, emosinya bergemuruh. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Tayuya berbohong untuk menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Temari. Dengan terburu-buru ia kembali membuka lembaran-lembaran _diary_ Temari dengan acak.

**23 Agustus 2006...  
>Shikamaru melamarku di hari jadi kami yang ke-6 sekaligus ini menjadi kado ulang tahun yang membahagiakan bagiku. Tapi, aku masih ragu akan kesetiaannya, aku takut ketika aku telah menjadi istrinya, dia berselingkuh lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin menolak lamarannya, karena aku sangat mencintainya. Berkati setiap keputusan yang akan kuambil Tuhan.<strong>

"Jadi dia ragu untuk menerima lamaranku. Pantas saja dulu dia meminta waktu untuk berpikir," ujarnya lirih. Ini semua gara-gara Tayuya, makinya dalam hati. Ia mencari-cari lembaran yang berisi tentang perasaan Temari akan pernikahan mereka.

**20 Mei 2007...  
>Akhirnya pernikahan kami yang meriah berjalan dengan lancar. Shikamaru sangat tampan dengan setelan <em>tuxedo<em>-nya. Kini aku telah resmi menjadi nyonya Nara Shikamaru. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Terima kasih Tuhan.**

Shikamaru menarik nafas lega, "Syukurlah kau bahagia atas pernikahan kita," gumamnya sambil kembali membuka lembaran demi lembaran secara acak.

**18 Juli 2009...  
>Kenapa aku belum juga hamil Ya Tuhan? Shikamaru selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh padaku karena itu. Aku ingin jadi istri yang sempurna, aku ingin membahagiakannya. Apalagi kedua orang tua kami juga sangat mengharapkan adanya seorang cucu.<br>Kapan Kau akan memberiku kesempatan menjadi seorang ibu Tuhan? Aku sangat menginginkannya agar rumah tanggaku dan Shikamaru kembali harmonis.**

Shikamaru terhenyak membacanya, ya karena Temari belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan, membuat dirinya kesal. Memang dokter tidak menyebutkan kalau dia atau Temari yang mandul, dokter itu hanya mengatakan belum waktunya. Tapi sudah bertahun-tahun masih juga belum dapat, kalau bukan mandul, apalagi namanya. Dulu dia beranggapan seperti itu, tapi ketika membaca apa yang Temari rasakan, membuatnya sangat bersalah. Tangannya kembali membuka lembaran demi lembaran, mencari yang menurutnya menarik.

**2****0 September 2010...**  
><strong>Shikamaru marah padaku, aku tertidur pulas saat ia pulang kantor sehingga membuatnya menunggu di depan rumah agak lama. Seharian aku berada di <em>mall<em> untuk mencari jam idaman Shikamaru, aku ingin memberikan jam itu sebagai kado ulang tahunnya yang tinggal 2 hari lagi. Aku tak menyangka rasa lelah akhirnya membuatku ketiduran. Ya Tuhan, tolong buat agar Shikamaru tidak marah lagi padaku.**_  
><em>

Shikamaru mulai menangis, Temari mencoba membahagiakannya, tapi dia malah memarahinya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Jam itu adalah jam kesayangannya yang dipakainya sampai hari ini, tak disadarinya kalau sang istri membelikannya dengan susah payah. Jemarinya langsung membuka lembaran terakhir, sepertinya tulisan itu baru saja dibuat oleh istrinya malam ini.

**23 Agustus 2011...  
>Shikamaru marah denganku karena aku terlambat lagi membangunkannya. Padahal aku tidak sengaja. Semalaman aku merasakan perutku mual dan aku terus bolak-balik kamar mandi karena muntah.<br>Aku sangat sedih karena dia tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, tidak mengecup dahiku seperti biasa dan mengabaikan telponku, padahal aku ingin memberitahukan kabar gembira padanya, sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya juga diriku beserta keluarga besar kami. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan senang mendengar kabar itu, karena dia sedang marah padaku. Hanya padamu _diary_ku tersayang, aku bisa mengatakan kabar itu.**

**Aku hamil**** 3 minggu...**  
><strong>Terima kasih Ya Tuhan...<strong>_  
><em>

Shikamaru membelalakan matanya, akhirnya Temari hamil, betapa bahagianya ia. Hatinya menjadi miris ketika membayangkan semalaman sang istri menderita, tapi dia malah enak-enakan tidur dan ketika paginya ia malah memarahinya, betapa tak berperasaannya dia. Ditutupnya_ diary_ coklat itu. Ia berlari keluar kamar dan mengecup dahi sang istri sampai wanita itu terbangun, "Maafkan aku Temari, aku mencintaimu, Selamat ulang tahun," ujar Shikamaru dengan air mata yang meleleh sambil memeluk erat Temari yang kebingungan.

"Shikamaru... kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah di kantormu?" tanya Temari dengan cemas.

Shikamaru menggeleng di pundak Temari, "Terima kasih karena kau sudah menjadi istriku Temari, aku mencintaimu," ungkap Shikamaru dengan lembut, Temari hanya diam saja, dia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada sang suami.

"Kenapa semalam kau tak membangunkanku?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap lurus _iris jade green_ Temari.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Temari keheranan, dia semakin bingung dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu kau semalam muntah-muntah kan?"

Raut Temari berubah menjadi keheranan, bagaimana Shikamaru tahu? Bukankah semalam dia sedang tertidur dengan pulas, "Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya pelan.

"Maaf... aku tadi membaca _diary_mu," sahut Shikamaru sambil kembali memeluk erat Temari, gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi kau tahu semuanya?" tanya Temari lirih sambil membalas pelukan Shikamaru.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Kau tadi memeriksakan kehamilanmu sendirian ya?"

"Iya," jawab Temari pelan sambil menitikkan air matanya.

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya, menatap mata Temari yang basah, "Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois, maafkan aku. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik. Dan kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku," ujar pria itu tulus sambil menghapus air mata di pipi mulus sang istri. Keduanya kembali berpelukan erat.

_'Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau lagi-lagi memberikan kado ulang tahun yang sangat berarti padaku. Terima kasih,'_ batin Temari sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Temari... aku dan Tayuya tidak memiliki hubungan spesial, kami hanya bersahabat. Dia memang menaruh hati denganku, tapi aku tidak menanggapinya, karena hatiku hanya milikmu. Kau salah paham, percayalah, aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu," ujar Shikamaru tepat di telinga Temari, wanita itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya, menatap lembut Temari yang juga menatapnya dengan lembut. Pria itu menggendong tubuh istrinya ala _bridal style_, membawa sang istri ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

_'Ya Tuhan, semoga kebahagiaan malam ini akan terus berlanjut untuk selamanya,'_ batin keduanya yang tentu saja tanpa mereka sadari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...FIN...**

* * *

><p>Wah!<br>Apa2an fic ne,  
>Huah!<br>Jelek banget ya,,,  
>Gaje, kecepatan, pendek, jelek, typo and etc...<br>Ini bikinnya lagi kepala mumet, dilanda kemalasan tingkat akut and etc...

Gomen Tema-chan, aku telat nyembahin ne fic. Gomen2...  
>Padahal niatnya kemarin eh malah ngaret. Hiks2...<p>

Selamat membaca ya,,,  
>Jangan lupa Review ya...<br>Karena review kalian, begitu berharga...

: )


End file.
